


Jutro umiera dziś

by PrinceLiv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angst, Dżak jest piękny, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Scoopshipping, kocham ao3 za tagi, nienawidzę Cię Elsza, panie Gooodłyyyn, pierwszy polski ff do 5d's, po cichu liczę na to że ktoś przeczyta
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/pseuds/PrinceLiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie łatwo jest rozpocząć życie od nowa, kiedy czuje się, że wciąż wszystko się traci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jutro umiera dziś

_Wyciągnięta karta oznacza, że twój los jest dzisiaj "Ogromnie szczęśliwy"! Twój szczęśliwy numer to 1. Twój szczęśliwy kolor to żółty. Twój szczęśliwy przedmiot to błyszczący talizman. Wszystkie twoje marzenia się spełnią!_

Carly uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, z powrotem chowając karty do kieszeni. Od jakiegoś czasu na swoją talię losu patrzyła raczej z przymrużeniem oka, a codzienne sprawdzanie wróżby na resztę dnia kontynuowała już niemal wyłącznie z przyzwyczajenia; choć może powinna wreszcie zupełnie zaprzestać tego zwyczaju, skoro fortuna wyraźnie zaczynała z niej kpić.

Podobno najtrudniejszy jest pierwszy krok. Ona jednak zrobiła już nie jeden, nie dwa, a i kilkanaście kolejnych nie przyniosło żadnego rezultatu poza zabieraniem jej kolejnych złudzeń. Te zaś były jedynym, co wreszcie gwarantowało jej upragniony wewnętrzny spokój. Uwielbiała swój mały zamiennik rzeczywistości, tak długo, jak wciąż wierzyła, że stanie się on czymś więcej niż pierwszą myślą po przebudzeniu i ostatnią przed zaśnięciem. Jednak po następnym odrzuceniu, jeszcze jednym ostrym słowie i obojętności, z jaką wciąż się spotykała, ukochana iluzja po raz kolejny runęła, odbierając Carly nadzieję, że wciąż miała o co się starać. Zaciskając powieki, parokrotnie uderzyła dłonią w oparcie kanapy. Nienawidziła Jacka za momenty, w których pozwalał jej uwierzyć, że jego zainteresowanie nią to nie tylko jej własne życzenia, za to, że ostatnio coraz więcej czasu spędzał zamknięty w pokoju, że nie słyszał jej niemych wołań.

– Carly?

Dziewczyna zignorowała dochodzący zza ściany podirytowany ton. Skuliła się, wtulając twarz w miękki materiał poduszki; jakże wygodny byłby powrót do dziecięcych wierzeń, iż po zamknięciu oczu stawała się niewidzialna dla świata. Tak bardzo pragnęła znaleźć się teraz poza nim, poza kolejnymi przytłaczającymi problemami, tak bardzo pragnęła pozbyć się duszącego uczucia w klatce piersiowej, utrudniającego każdy oddech.

– Carly!

Nie zamierzał odpuścić, prawda? Dobrze znała zniecierpliwienie grające w jego głosie, stawiające ją do pionu od tygodni. Być może była to po części jej wina; z początku zbyt przejęta faktem, że to ona – nic nieznacząca dziennikarka – była osobą, u której zamieszkał Jack Atlas, dała się ponieść jego przeklętemu urokowi, stając w gotowości na każde jego skinienie czy zachciankę. I chociaż nigdy nawet nie oczekiwała od niego niczego w zamian, marzyła o tym, by właśnie teraz w ramach podziękowań to on dał jej święty spokój, za którego brak tak często ją strofował. Zbyt dobrze go jednak poznała, by nie łudzić się, że naprawdę mógłby tak zrobić.

Skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi tylko utwierdziło ją w tym przekonaniu.

– Co się z tobą dzieje? – rzucił ostro Jack, skracając dystans pomiędzy nimi. – Nie słyszysz... – Urwał, gdy dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego tyłem, kurczowo zaciskając palce na poduszce. Wolała, by pomyślał, iż go lekceważy, niż żeby zobaczył łzy spływające spod okularów. Otworzyła usta, by nakazać mu odejście, lecz uświadomiła sobie, że wtedy zupełnie by się rozkleiła, a na to nie mogła sobie pozwolić.

– Co się dzieje? – powtórzył niespodziewanie łagodniejszym tonem. Podszedłszy bliżej, delikatnie złapał Carly za ramiona, odwracając ją w swoją stronę.

– Odpieprz się wreszcie! – Zaskoczona własnym krzykiem, odsunęła się od Jacka, który wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie dostał w twarz.

Nawarstwione w Carly emocje były zbyt silne, by po prostu przeprosiła, jak uczyniłaby w każdej innej sytuacji.

– Nie masz prawa pytać mnie, co się dzieje! Przez cały czas skupiasz się wyłącznie na sobie, odpieprz się ode mnie i nie zachowuj się tak, jakby ci zależało! Dlaczego teraz nagle cię to interesuje? Dlaczego? – Ostatnie pytanie zadała ciszej, z drżącym od płaczu głosem. Chciała, by zaprzeczył. By naprawdę okazało się, że z jakiegoś niepojętego dla niej powodu nie potrafił wyrazić swoich uczuć, a oschłość, jaką wciąż jej okazywał jedynie jej się wydawała. Jack jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem, zaś Carly – wiedząc, że w innym razie mogłaby posunąć się jeszcze dalej – zerwała się na równe nogi i wybiegła z mieszkania, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Jack opadł na kanapę, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to on był powodem irytacji Carly, tak sam jak z tego, że całkowicie zasłużył sobie na jej gniew. Po raz kolejny stracił coś, na czym mu zależało, teraz jednak odebrał to sobie jeszcze zanim naprawdę zyskał. W chory, nie do końca logiczny nawet dla niego sposób, czuł jednak, że tak było łatwiej. W takich chwilach wydawał się śmieszny samemu sobie; samozwańczy król, który nie potrafił zapanować nawet nad własnymi uczuciami, permanentnie pozbawiający się wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek było dla niego ważne.

Pozostał sam, z własnymi lękami i obawami. Bez jedynej, która pokazała mu, że wciąż miał o co walczyć.

*

Niepewnie uchyliła drzwi, przez chwilę nasłuchując, czy aby na pewno w mieszkaniu było cicho. Bała się konfrontacji z Jackiem, jego złości, która przecież byłaby zupełnie słuszna. Carly odwiesiła przy drzwiach przemoczoną kurtkę. Pojedyncze krople skapywały rytmicznie na podłogę, jako jedyny przerywnik przeszywającej ciszy. Potrzebowała się umyć, zmienić mokre ubrania, lecz wolała nie ryzykować zbudzenia Jacka. Przeklinając w myślach własną głupotę, jaką była wcześniejsza nadzieja, że spacer w deszczu pozwoli się jej uspokoić, zakradła się do środka. Nie mając odwagi na zapalenie górnego światła, po omacku dotarła do biurka, szukając włącznika do stojącej na nim lampki.

W jednym momencie poczuła pod palcami szkło, w drugiej rozległ się trzask i Carly odskoczyła do tyłu, zlękniona niespodziewanego hałasu. Pospiesznie zapaliła światło. Dziewczyna zaklęła pod nosem na widok rozbitego szkła, rozlanej wody i zatopionych w niej kwiatów. Orchidee sprawiły, że łzy ponownie napłynęły jej do oczu z braku innego sposobu, by dać upust własnej bezsilności. Ukucnąwszy, Carly zaczęła oddzielać łodygi od szkła i wody, próbując skupić się na tym, a nie na zastanawianiu się, co fakt, że Jack zapamiętał nazwę jej ulubionych kwiatów, mógł oznaczać. Nigdy więcej nie chciała robić sobie bezpodstawnej nadziei, a tendencja, jaką ku temu wykazywała, zaczynała ją przerażać.

– Kurwa – załkała, siadając z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Kurczowo zacisnęła pięść, dociskając ją do uda. Nie mogła znieść widoku krwi, choć tym razem ból promieniujący z rozciętego palca przynajmniej zagłuszał niechciane myśli.

Drzwi otworzyły się i nim Carly zdążyła zareagować, została przyciśnięta do miękkiego materiału, otoczona parszywie pociągającym zapachem.

– Zostaw mnie, zostaw – powtarzała jak mantrę, wbrew własnym słowom coraz mocniej przylegając do Jacka. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miała nic przeciwko byciu słabą; potrzebowała opieki, ta chwila boleśnie jej to uświadomiła. Przecież nie była silna, zawsze kierując się szczęściem i fortuną, potrzebowała zachęty, pewności, właśnie dlatego uwielbiała swoją pracę, skupianie się na ludziach odważniejszych od niej, którzy potrafią i osiągną więcej. – To wszystko przez ciebie, zostaw mnie.

Nie odpowiedział, słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Carly była jedyną osobą od bardzo dawna, której zwracanie się do niego w tak szorstki sposób nie przeszkadzało mu; wręcz przeciwnie, po roku sztucznych komplementów i nic nie wartych zapewnień o wielkości, Jack doceniał szczerość dziewczyny – jedynej osoby, która mogła traktować go w ten sposób, jedynej, którą chciał kołysać w ramionach, kojąc ból, uspokajająco gładzić wilgotne plecy i włosy.

– Chcą mnie zwolnić – wyjaśniła drżącym głosem. – Przez ciebie. Przez ciebie! – Z płaczem powtórzyła głośniej, tracąc nad sobą panowanie, a równowaga, do jakiej względnie się doprowadziła, runęła. – Bo nie zgodziłam się zmienić artykułu, stawiającego cię w dobrym świetle. Wiesz, o czym ludzie chcą teraz czytać? O maskaradzie, jaką Godwin urządził, sprowadzając cię z Sektoru Satelitarnego. Okłamaliście wszystkich, tworząc ci nową biografię. Powiedz, tak bardzo wstydzisz się tego, kim naprawdę jesteś?

Jack odwrócił spojrzenie, zagryzając wargi. Dopiero teraz zauważył ślady krwi na spodniach Carly. I choć widok ten go sparaliżował, jednocześnie pomógł uciec od pytania, które od dawna zadawał samemu sobie, odczuwając trwogę na myśl o odpowiedzi.

– Coś ty narobiła... – Jack wstał, nim Carly zdążyła zareagować. – Zostań tutaj, zaraz się tym zajmę.

– Znów uciekasz! – Jego spojrzenie tylko utwierdziło ją w tym, co i tak było oczywiste. Wyraz jego oczu nie pozwolił jej dłużej naciskać, zwłaszcza kiedy tak bardzo pragnęła jego opieki.

W ciszy obserwowała, jak Jack najpierw dezynfekuje ranę, a potem zakleja ją plastrem. Zadrżała, gdy uniósł jej dłoń do ust i ucałował skórę tuż przy materiale. Po raz kolejny musiała zacisnąć powieki, aby nie rozpłakać się na nowo.

– Powinnaś się przebrać, przeziębisz się.

– Zamierzasz tak po prostu odejść? – zapytała trzęsącym się głosem, gdy po troskliwych słowach Jack odwrócił się, zmierzając w stronę drzwi. Nie zatrzymał się ani na dźwięk jej głosu, ani kiedy trafiła go poduszką w plecy. – Nie zostawiaj mnie – zwołała za nim rozpaczliwie. – Porozmawiaj ze mną, chociaż raz. Proszę.

_Prosiła_ go? Znieruchomiał, uświadamiając sobie boleśnie, do czego doprowadził. To nie tak miało być, nie takie uczucia chciał u niej powodować; a jednak doprowadził do tego, że było jej przez niego źle i mógł za to winić wyłącznie siebie.

– Kim do cholery jestem, by mieć prawo do powiedzenia, że zasługuję na wszystko, co od ciebie dostałem? – Pytanie padło tak niespodziwanie i w tak desperacki sposób, że pozostawiło Carly niezdolną do jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. – Przygarnęłaś mnie, gdy zawaliła się cała fikcja, w której żyłem, gdy wszyscy się ode mnie odwrócili, gdy zostałem z niczym. Nie masz pojęcia, jak sobą gardzę za wszystko, co zrobiłem. Myślałem, że opuszczając Sektor Satelitarny osiągnę wszystko, o czym marzyłem, ale moje cała sława była tylko złudzeniem, pozorem, w który naprawdę uwierzyłem. A teraz wszystko zniknęło, to jest to, co chcesz usłyszeć?

– Jack... – Carly nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go w takim stanie. Rozmawiali już o tym wcześniej; o pozostawieniu za sobą dawnego życia, tak by Jack mógł rozpocząć wszystko na nowo. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, że pod maską oschłości kryje się tak wiele obaw oraz że wciąż nie potrafił poradzić sobie z własnymi demonami.

– Nie ma we mnie niczego, co mógłbym ci zaoferować.

Tylko przed nią potrafił otworzyć się w ten sposób, porzucając własne ego, którego wybujałość tak często pozwalała mu odwrócić przede wszystkim własną uwagę od tego, jak źle się ze sobą czuł. W tej chwili nawet urojenie łez nie zdawało się być czymś niewłaściwym, choć zawsze wstydził się ich nawet przed samym sobą.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie miarowymi uderzeniami deszczu o szyby. Przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie patrzyli na siebie, nim w końcu Carly wstała, chwiejnym krokiem przechodząc przez pokój ku Jackowi.

– Jest w tobie wszystko, czego potrzebuję.

– Przestań – nakazał, w myślach błagając, by go nie posłuchała.

A kiedy rzeczywiście tak się stało, zarówno ze strachem jak i ulgą przyjął palce zaciśnięte na bezrękawniku, lekko drążce ciało, którego odrzucenie równałoby się końcem wszystkiego, w co wciąż próbował jeszcze wierzyć. Próba poukładania siebie od nowa nie miała prawa się powieść, jeżeli Carly nie znajdowała się przy nim. Właśnie dlatego nie potrafił zmusić się, by ją odrzucić, choć wiedział, jak egoistyczne było to zachowanie. Zasługiwała na więcej, jakże bowiem miałby się nią zająć, nie radząc sobie z własnym popsuciem?

– Nie odrzucaj mnie – szeptała przez łzy. – Jeżeli wciąż nie możesz w sobie znaleźć tego, co najlepsze, pozwól mi sobie pomóc.

Przeniosła drżące palce na policzki Jacka, ocierając z nich łzy, choć sama nie potrafiła przestać płakać. Zwłaszcza, gdy po chwili poczuła na twarzy dotyk miękkich ust, całujących mokre ślady. Zaryzykowała, nieznacznie unosząc głowę, lecz po chwili jej cialo rozluźniło się pod wpływem okalających ją ramion. Odwzajemniła pocałunek, wplatając palce w jasne włosy.

– Chcę się stać lepszym człowiekiem – przy każdym słowie niemal muskał wargi Carly swoimi. Jack nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni mówił tak szczerze, nie czując się przy tym słabym. – Jesteś... jedynym powodem...

Zamknęła mu usta kolejnym pocałunkiem. Widząc, jaką trudność sprawiało Jackowi każde wyznanie, Carly próbowała uczynić to dla niego łatwiejszym. Nie musiał się do niczego zmuszać – słowa nie były najważniejsze, szczególnie gdy sama wiedziała, że czasami niemożliwe było zadowalające obranie w nie myśli. Z cichym westchnięciem przyjęła piesczotę jego języka, drżąc pod wpływem dłoni wsuwających się pod jej koszulkę, palców powoli przesuwających się wzdłuż wilgotnej skóry.

– Zostań przy mnie.

– Carly – wyszeptał jej imię z czułością, jakiej jeszcze nigdy od niego nie słyszała. Jego ton sam w sobie był najpiękniejszym zapewnieniem, wynagradzającym cały czas, przez który na nie czekała. – Tak długo, jak będziesz tego chciała. – Nie miał już siły buntować sie przeciw temu, czego przecież tak szalenie potrzebował. Uległ, będąc świadomym, że nigdy nie mógłby żałować tej chwili szczęścia.

Ich usta spotykały się w coraz pewniejszych pocałunkach, wciąż chaotycznych, tak samo jak ruchy drążcych dłoni pod ubraniem drugiej osoby. Jack odsunął się od Carly tylko na krótki moment, by zdjąć z niej mokrą koszulkę. Dziewczyna nieśmiało powtórzyła czynność i gdy materiał opadł na podłogę, powoli powiodła palcami w dół umięśnionych ramion.

– Jesteś pewien? – spytała nieśmiało. Nie wątpiła w swoje uczucia, lecz dopadły ją wątpliwości co do siebie samej. W porównaniu z idealnym ciałem Jacka wyraźniej niż zwykle odczuwała własne braki, co do których nigdy nie miała złudzeń.

Zmusiła się, by odwzajemnić spojrzenie, gdy Jack uniósł jej podbródek.

– Oczywiście – zapewnił ją. – Niczym się już nie martw.

Jej serce zabiło szybciej, gdy Jack poprowadził ją za rękę do sypialni. Nie spała w niej od dnia, w którym pozwoliła mu tam zamieszkać, teraz jednak wracała do niej razem z nim – myśl ta wzbudzała w niej ekscytację niezachwianą nawet przez własne obawy. Ułożywszy się na łóżku, poczuła zniewalający męski zapach, który moment później pobudził ją jeszcze intensywniej, gdy na powrót znalazła się w ukochanym objęciu.

Carly nie miała śmiałości się poruszyć ani tym bardziej odezwać, gdy, odsunąwszy się od niej, Jack zaczął się rozbierać. Nigdy tak bardzo nie pragnęła nikogo dotknąć, zasmakować czyjejś skóry, upajać się bliskością. A mimo to nie była w stanie nawet wyciągnąć do niego rąk, denerwując się, że coś mogłaby zrobić nie tak. Dlatego też z ulgą przyjęła kolejny pocałunek, odwzajemniając go gorliwiej, niż zamierzała.

Zdając się na inne, ostrzejsze zmysły, zamknęła oczy, kiedy Jack zdjął jej okulary. Na nieśpieszne ściąganie własnych ubrań zareagowała niekontrolowanym westchnięciem. Dumna z tego, jak wspaniałego ma partnera, z drugiej strony obawiała się, że sama nie była dla niego wystarczająco dobra. Nikt nigdy nie dał jej powodów, by myśleć inaczej. A mimo to pomiędzy następującymi pocałunkami, którymi Jack z namaszczeniem pokrywał kolejne centymetry jej ciała, słyszała zapewnienia, o których nigdy nawet nie marzyła, słowa sprawiające, że przechodziły ją dreszcze. W nieśmiałej odpowiedzi jednak jedynie czule głaskała jego włosy i skórę, lecz Jack zdawał się nie wymagać od niej niczego więcej.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuła, że znajdowała na swoim miejscu; wszystko było tak, jak być powinno. Każdy kolejny dotyk jego ust i języka, pieszczota palców utwierdzały ją w tym przekonaniu, kojąc wszelkie lęki i niepewności. Spragnionymi ramionami przyciągnęła Jacka jak najbliżej siebie, niwecząc resztki dystansu pomiędzy nimi. Ich usta znów się spotkały, a ona raz jeszcze zachwyciła się delikatnością, z jaką odbierał jej każdy oddech. Sama nie umiała zachować tej subtelności, znajdując jedyny sposób do dania upustu narastającej ekstazie we wbiciu paznokci w plecy Jacka, dyszeniu mu wprost do ucha jego imienia, gdy zaczęli poruszać się tym samym tempem. Tuliła Jacka do siebie, jakby już nigdy nie chciała rozluźniać silnego uścisku, poza nim nie mając nic. Nic innego nie było ważne, nic poza mieszjącymi się ze sobą jękami, ciepłym oddechem, jaki czuła na szyi na zmianę z zachłannymi pocałunkami i pociągnięciami za jasne włosy, od których nie mogła się powstrzymać.

Nigdy nie czuła się szczęśliwsza, jak w tej chwili, gdy moment później Jack oparł policzek na jej głowie, sięgając po jej dłoń, by spleść ze sobą ich palce. Poczuła pod nimi jego szybko bijące serce, którego dźwięk zapewnił jej spokój, który kilka godzin temu wydawał się niemożliwy do osiągnięcia. Carly zamknęła oczy, czując, że przez rodzaj ciszy, jaki teraz między nimi zapanował, mogła wyrazić więcej niż jakimkolwiek wyznaniem.

*

Udało mu się usnąć tylko na moment. Pomimo zmęczenia ciała, jego umysł wciąż pozostawał zbyt przytomny, by Jack zmusił się do snu. Leżąc w ciemnym pokoju, wsłuchiwał się w miarowy oddech Carly, leniwie gładził ją przez koszulkę wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa. Wyglądała niezwykle spokojnie z błogim uśmiechem na ustach, on również powinien się tak czuć, czyż nie? A mimo to ogarniał go niepokój, którego nie potrafił w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć. W końcu uczucie to stało się zbyt przytłaczające, nie pozwalając Jackowi dłużej pozostać nieruchomo. Ostrożnie wysunął się z uścisku Carly, ułożonej na nim niemal całym ciałem, pod które natychmiast wsunął poduszkę. Obsersował, jak dziewczyna przygarnia ją bliżej, zanim po cichu wyszedł z pokoju.

Nic nie jest dane na zawsze, wiedział o tym aż nazbyt dobrze. Dopiero co poddał się uczuciu, przed którym tak długo uciekał, a teraz chciał uciec przed życiem, jakie wiódł przedtem i bał się, że kiedyś będzie musiał po raz kolejny zacząć od nowa. Odrzucał przyjęcie do wiadmości, że istniał los, przed którym musiał się pochylić, który odbierał mu możliwość decydowania o obieranej drodze. A mimo to jaśniejący na przedramieniu znak boleśnie przypominał mu o nieuchronnym przeznaczeniu i konieczności stawienia mu czoła.

Nieznany przestrach powoli przybierał konkretną formę, układając się w jedno słowo:  _Yusei_. Kiedy Jack znów spotkał dawnego przyjaciela, wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły, wszystkie tęsknoty i wyrzuty sumienia. Nie miał pojęcia, jak był w stanie zagłuszyć je na tak długo, nawet jeśli przyznanie się do własnych błędów wciąż przychodziło mu z trudem nawet przed samym sobą.

Yusei go potrzebował. Jack czuł to w pulsującym czerwienią znaku, w wywołanym nim przyspieszonym biciu serca. Czuł się jak w transie. Głośne dzwonienie telefonu dotarło do niego jak gdyby z oddali, przytłumione pełnymi obaw myślami. Wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy zakręciło mu się w głowie.

– Jest środek nocy...

Nagle uświadomił sobie, że Carly weszła do pokoju i teraz z kimś rozmawia. Pospiesznie wstał, słysząc swoje imię, po czym niemal wyrwał dziewczynie słuchawkę, nie czekając, aż sama mu ją poda.

– Jestem.

Carly zamrugała zdezorientowana. Jej serce zabiło szybciej, gdy usłyszała:

_– Atlas-sama, Dyrektor nakazał mi natychmiast zabrać cię do Yuseia Fudo._


End file.
